


Motive From the Future

by kozmize



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozmize/pseuds/kozmize
Summary: Monokuma presents a new motive from the future- a hologram of your son from the future. And someone in the killing game is the father!I made this a while ago, I thought the idea was fun. Also, your son's name is Akira bc I like the name.
Relationships: Kiibo/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Motive From the Future

(h/c)- your hair color

  
  


To say that everyone was on edge was an understatement. It had been two weeks since the last murder had happened and people were starting to suspect each other. The most peaceful time was breakfast when everyone was together, the only time when everyone felt secure.

Kokichi was the only one that wasn’t concerned or at least looked it. Like always, he kept up his carefree facade but who knows what he was hiding. There was always something. He fit himself between Kaito and Kiibo at the long table, looking at his classmates trying to find something to mock.

“Hey,Miu. You’re looking extra slutty today. Do anything frisky last night?” He chimes.

Miu swallows a gulp of her orange juice, “what? You tryanna pick a fight this early, little bitch?” 

“It’s too early…” You sighed, taking in a spoonful of cereal. Shuichi patted your back apologetically. You’d all been trapped in a killing game and they still had the energy to act the way they did, it was exhausting to listen to to say the least. 

“I’m guessing it was...Kiibo. He’s easy! But I can’t see it being pleasurable…you musta been desperate” Kokichi snickered at Miu.

The robot visibly warmed up in embarrassment, funny how that worked…

“Shut yer trap! I don’t find any of you sexually attractive. You’re fucking losers!” She laughed loudly.

Tenko huffed, “okay, virgin…”

“What did you say?” Miu scowled at her.

“No fighting. Gonta thinks peace better for us.” Gonta put his hands between them.

“Yeah, guys. Let’s keep getting along.” Shuichi's voice was quiet as he tried not to stir the impending argument.

“I would also like to confirm that I have not been intimately tampered with, with except of being given updates or repaired.” Kiibo clarified.

“Thanks for the clarification, Keebz,” You chuckled.

“I gotta say, y’all are boring as FUCK! I hate this sewer rat but at least he’s not a kind little fucker,” Miu referred to Kokichi as she scorned Shuichi, Kaito, and you.

“We’re just trying to live, Miu.” Kaito argued. He was already riled up, his short temper showing through his morning grogginess.

“Yeah, Miu. Let’s not be rude..” Shuichi added.

Miu laughed sarcastically, “okay, virgin!”

You took your last bite of cereal and swallowed hard, “Get yourself a new joke, Miu. I’m starting to think your brain isn’t as big as you say it is…” you fake yawned before smirking at the inventor. Miu winced at the retaliation. Before you had a chance to revel in your victory, you were rudely interrupted by an unwanted but frequent visitor. 

“Speaking of Sex!!” Monokuma jumped out of what you thought was a regular floor, you’d have to check the floorboards later just in case... “I’ve got a little gift! For just today, I’ll leave this kid with you!” 

He dropped a hologram tablet on the floor. “Just a heads up, two of you hook up and do the  _ nasty~  _ do what you will with that information. Make a murder happen for my sake! I’ve been bored just watching you all loaf around.” He left as soon as he finished, leaving the group in shock with a hologram of a (h/c) haired boy maybe two years younger than them. He looked at all of them curiously.

“Mom!” He gasped when he spotted you. But no sooner did you speak out, a profuse blush on your cheeks, “stop talking! If you’re from the future, we can’t know anything about your time or else it might affect the timeline!” 

“Hold up!” Kaito steps forward, “but we could learn so much! We know that at least two people leave and he might be able to tell us _ how _ to leave!”

“That’s right, don’t let us miss out on this chance, (y/n)!” Tenko agreed.

“Gonta think so too..” the giant nodded.

You held your hands up defensively, fighting the urge to submit to their coercion. “Okay, but if he tells us about how we escaped, Monokuma will probably make it so that we can’t leave that way. We  _ have  _ to be ignorant, it’s the safest way. Please trust me.” You looked at all of them with an earnest look in her eyes.

Shuichi nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder, “she’s right. We need to trust her. She is the ultimate strategist, after all.” You smiled back at him, he always had your back. You’d been the closest of the group since after Kaede died since you were the most helpful to him during investigations. You were the Ultimate Strategist after all. 

  
  


“Mom is so cool!” The hologram clapped. You winced bashfully. The whole group groaned and agreed, albeit reluctantly. 

“But one of us is the father, right? This kid is gonna spill the beans, wontcha?” Kokichi winked at the boy. The boy squinted at him suspiciously. 

“I wouldn’t go against mom’s wishes,” he declared.

“Good morals, his father must be diligent and honorable!” Kiibo boasted.

Miu scoffed, “you think it’s you, dontcha?” 

Kiibo’s eyes shuttered as he was caught red-handed. Kokichi cackled, “SO YOU  _ DO  _ HAVE A DICK? And it has  _ active _ cum?

The question went unanswered, though no one minded seeing as there was a more pressing issue. You stepped in front of your supposed son, “no one is finding out who the father is.” You fiddled with your fingers nervously, “this is so weird for me...I think it’s best if I stay with him and you all refrain from speaking to him. At least the guys.” You blushed a deep red, your eyes landing on each of your male classmates... _ wow, so I did it with one of you…  _ you couldn’t help but wonder who. You never took yourself lightly so whoever it was had to be someone you were undeniably enamored with. 

“Well, ya can’t stop us from speculatin’, I’m bettin it’s Shuichi. In fact, I bet you they’ve already banged!” Miu plopped herself on the chair behind her. The others began to settle themselves on the table again as well. 

“We haven’t yet!” Shuichi defended, his cheeks exploding in rosiness when he realized he included the last word. You covered your face, flushed. 

“I-um! That aside! How are you here?” You turned to your son.

He smiled cutely and the group couldn’t help but notice the resemblance between mother and son. “Yeah, so I came to the past to tell you something important but I’m rusty with the time machine so I accidentally landed here and Monokuma caught me. Don’t worry though, I’m just a projection. There’s no technology for Physical time travel yet.”

Kiibo lit up, “amazing! Tell me about all the technological advancements of the time, son!”

You blushed again, trying to repress the prospect of getting it on with a metal robot… "Please don’t assume, Kiibo. Besides… you have to be careful with the kinds of questions you ask. I don’t want him saying anything he shouldn’t.”

“Mom, you're! So! Cool!” The boy beamed.

“I don’t even know if it’s safe to know your name…” You ran a hand through your hair.

“Relax, (y/n),” Miu chewed off a piece of her cold toast. “As long as he’s not a ‘jr’, we're safe. The name doesn’t tell us anything.”

“You’re right,” You breathed out, “what's your name?” 

“Akira. I won’t tell you my last name cuz it’s dad’s.” He proudly stated his adherence to your rules.

“You’re so cute!” You fangirled over at how his cute floppy hair perfectly framed his face and the way his green eyes were so brightly colored. They seemed almost unreal. Shuichi appeared to notice as well and beat you to the question.

“Are those your real eyes, Akira?” 

“I think it’s okay to tell you this,” Akira waited for a nod of confirmation from you. “But I actually have contacts on since I have heterochromia and it hurts to look at bright lights with one of my eyes so these are my solution.” He pointed at his eyes proudly.

Kokichi looked at him suspiciously, “and what is your real eye color?” 

“That’s not necessary.” You intercepted. “We shouldn’t chew off more than we need.” 

“So smart.” Akira chimed. 

“What your ultimate?” Gonta questioned. 

“Good question!” Tenko clapped. Akira looked once more at his mother. 

“It can’t hurt. It’s not like ultimates are hereditary...and I can’t change what you’re innately good at.” You smiled at him. 

“I’m the Ultimate Archer, you should see how precise my hits are!... I guess you will one day, huh?” He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“That’s amazing!” Shuichi complimented, standing next to you now. From behind you kind of looked like proud parents, all that was left was for Shuichi to wrap his arm around you.

“Uh..” You looked around to your peers, “I guess this is kind of weird for you huh? You might not know everyone here. We should introduce ourselves-“

“No need, you talk about all of them so much, mom.”

You looked at him wide-eyed, “oh! Uhm then what should we do?...”

“The Ultimate Strategist is at a loss, how ironic.” Miu laughed, “as entertaining as this is, I’ve got a computer to probe so I’ll be upstairs. Call me when the baby daddy’s name slips.”

“I should train, let’s talk later!” Tenko saluted. 

“Congrats on being a mom, I need to go train too!” Kaito waves and Gonta went to tend to his bugs. Kiibo excused himself so that he could recharge. The rest of the gang gradually made their leave as well until it was only you, Kokichi, and Shuichi left with Akira. 

“Someone finally put a dent in that bulletproof confidence you hide behind huh?” Kokichi wiggles his eyebrows. You made yourself small in the chair you sank in as you tucked your knees into your chest. 

“Sh-shut up...it’s not like we all find out we’re parents and meet our future kids and find out that the person you did the do with to make him is  _ in the room _ !” You shook your head as if to shake away the reality of it. But this was as real as the killing game.

Akira coughed awkwardly, hearing your every word, “sorry for being such a burden, mom…I didn’t mean to stress you out.”

“And he’s well behaved!” You dug your head into your knees again. 

“It’s pretty impressive how this kid hasn’t accidentally called out one of us as the dad.” Kokichi laid back on his hands. 

You choked on air for the eighth time that hour. Shuichi looked at him questioningly and with notable disbelief. “Do you think it’s  _ you _ ?” 

Kokichi could tell there was a jealous undertone laced in his voice. Though it was rather incomprehensible to Kokichi, Shuichi had always been the paranoid type but there was no way you would choose the detestable liar over your partner in operations. 

He shrugged, “no, unless (y/n) has a secret crush on me~” he wiggled his finger at you. You only huffed and turned away. 

Shuichi smiled at the ground shyly, “I guess you  _ do  _ have a crush on someone here though, huh?”

You ignored the statement, not wanting to address it right now, “I hope I’m a good mom, I hope I was there when you took your first steps and when you spoke your first words. I hope you trust me with anything and I’ve never hurt you…” you looked at Akira. 

“I love you, mom. You’re my favorite person ever. Dad is busy, you are too. But we’re happy.” Akira finally sat down, crisscross. 

“I want to ask all sorts of questions about all of our futures but I guess that’s not safe, huh?” Shuichi looked to you. You shook your head. 

“As much as I’m curious to ask as well, I don’t think it’s neither the best thing to do nor the most pressing issue...if Monokuma offered him, he’s some kind of motive to kill…” You held a finger to your chin.

“The only one who’d kill for this kid is you, we don’t know who the dad is. For a change,” Kokichi stood and squished your cheeks, “you’re the dangerous one.” 

You shook yourself free of Kokichi’s condescending grip, “I wouldn’t kill anybody.”

Kokichi was ready to snap back with some witty and unnecessary retort until you sprung up out of your seat. 

“I think I need to go to my room. Shuichi, I trust you with Akira.” You walked away, disregarding your previous promise to stay with the boy. This was just too much on top of everything else. Your feet nearly tripped over each other with each step. Watching your figure retreat, the boys could tell just how affected you were by the motive. 

“Mom…” Akira whispered out, disappointed. 

Shuichi gritted his teeth, “I want to talk to her but you…” he growled at Kokichi. It was truly a rare sight to see such fury in Shuichi. “I don’t trust you.”

“You don't trust me? I’m the most reliable one here!” Kokichi fake pouted. He’d gotten too good at it at this point. Akira was even bothered, his fists balled up.

“Stop it, I’m- I want to go talk to her. Please don’t do anything. Akira, don’t talk to him. He’s a liar.” Shuichi ran after you, guessing you’d be in your quarters. 

This left Akira glaring at Kokichi, who only smirked deviously, “so I guess this is where you get conceived, isn’t it? They’re about to get... _ nasty~” _

“Please be serious. And don’t be mean to my mom.” Akira was serious.

“Uh, I am serious! The most serious! And your mommy can take i-” Kokichi laughed sarcastically.

“I’m serious.” Akira crossed his arms. Kokichi crooked his head, suddenly interested.

______ 

Meanwhile Shuichi had finally caught up to you, seeing you enter your dorm as he breathlessly came to a stop. He felt awkward approaching a girl’s room. He hesitated before knocking, “you in there, (y/n)?” He asked as if he didn’t already know. “C-can I come in?” He hoped to any god that there wasn’t anyone nearby. This would be so embarrassing.

“You can come in, Shuichi…” he immediately spun the doorknob and saw you curled up on your bed, holding your hand close to your chest, “sorry it’s not very decorated. I don’t want to get comfortable here...I only put up what I need.” He looked around the room and saw many unopened boxes. You had maps of the world and chess pieces carved into the shape of every student, you’d asked Angie to make those a while ago. 

Shuichi’s attention shifted back to the brooding girl, he remained with his back against the door. “Sorry for b-bothering you...I was just concerned. You rushed out of there so quickly.”

“Is Akira alone?” you sat up quickly, the sudden realization hitting you. 

Shuichi quickly quelled your worries, “it’s fine. Akira is disciplined and he wouldn’t say anything dangerous.”

He was right. From the few hours you’d spent with him, it wasn’t difficult to gather how highly he regarded and respected you. 

You sighed, plopping back into your lying position. “Yeah, at first I thought it was kind of cool that there’s this kid that’s mine and he’s proof that I made it and that I’m happy after this but now it makes me afraid…” you pulled the blanket closer.

“Why?” 

“He’s proof that I survive but what makes me good enough to survive? That’s probably what the others are thinking and I feel so foolish and selfish being afraid for my own life…I don’t want to die, Shuichi. Akira is great and I don’t know...I just didn’t think about the value of my life outside of myself before this…” You started to collapse into yourself. Shuichi carefully tiptoed nearer. 

He squatted down so that his eyes were at your level. “It’s okay to be selfish, especially when it’s your life, hell, your future, on the line. I’m afraid too but we can only hope that this will end soon and do our best. Find solace in what makes you feel safe. I have you...and you have me...i-if that’s alright with you... ” 

You stayed quiet for a second, basking in the beautiful sentiment, warmth rising in your cheeks. 

After a few seconds of unbearable embarrassment on Shuichi’s part, you looked up at him, your eyes filled with conviction and cheeks so red they put Himiko’s hair to shame, “I- I usually nap when I’m stressed. Would you...like to join me?” 

Shuichi nearly exploded and he thanked the universe that he did not faint at that moment. “Y-yeah…” he walked over to the other side of the bed and slid under the blanket. His body was stiff and straight as he laid on his back. You shifted to face him, nuzzling your nose into his chest and wrapping an arm around Shuichi’s waist. The blue-haired boy tensed further, holding his breath in fear that he would ruin the moment. 

“Sorry, I like to hug things while I sleep.” You spoke into his clothes and he could feel your hot breath on his chest. “I’ve also never been this close to a guy before…” 

He was probably turning purple from nervousness, he didn’t know whether to praise the heavens or live in regret for this moment. It was so blissfully painful. A perfect paradox of heaven and hell. Heaven in the aspect of you choosing to be with him right now and hell in his uncontrollable response. He cursed at how terrible he was at being charming. He wanted to say something cool or romantic but instead, he just blurted what had been on his mind since Akira arrived.

“I think I’m the father!” 

You giggled, “yeah, I think so too. And I’m fine with it.”

  
  


——

“I am, for the first time, actually surprised! You really got me, kid! You’re telling me  _ I’m _ your dad? I got funky with (y/n)? She learned to put up with me and I put up with her annoying, justice-seeking ass and we banged and made you? Shuichi wasn’t even an option?” Kokichi flung his head back in laughter. 

“Yeah, so be nice to her. You get nowhere being so deceitful.” Akira gritted his teeth and shifted uncomfortably at his crudeness. 

“Call me daddy! I wanna hear it!” He laughed evilly. Akira was practically hissing at him. “Oh wait! That’s (y/n)’s job!”

“Shut up! I didn’t know you were  _ this _ irritable…mom always described you as such but this...is…” Akira’s eyes were screaming in annoyance. His father had become a different person than the one he saw before him. Still playful and a liar but not to the extent of the purple-haired male in front of him. This Kokichi Ouma...was utterly detestable. And shorter. The father he knew was taller and lean, not scrawny and small. He put those thoughts aside, “You like mom, right? You better!”

“I do!” Kokichi clapped, “just kidding, I lied! You’re not much of a liar yourself, that’s good. I hate liars. Especially bad ones. If you’re gonna lie, at least be good at it. But alas, I’m the only good liar around!” 

“You’re hopeless, dad…”

“Can’t believe it wasn't Shuichi!”

“I wish it was…don’t tell anybody though! It slipped! You’re a snake!” Akira exclaimed.

Kokichi waved a finger in his face, “now that’s no way to treat your father, is it?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- you're the Ultimate Strategist for the sake of the plot  
> \- I thought it would be cool to have Akira have heterochromia bc that was in Kokichi's beta design (which I'm so upset they didn't go with) so it served as sort of clue haha  
> \- feel free to comment other fun ideas and I might write them


End file.
